thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SammyChance/Help! Part Two
Hello again, ladies and gentlemen, I need more help with choosing with Lion King theories I should use in my fanfics. *User blog:SammyChance/Help! (Link to the first part) *User blog:SammyChance/Zira and Scar's Relation (Another important blog!) Anyway, let's get started. Who is the Royal Heir? Ahadi In the books, he is a Mufasa clone, and Mohatu is also a Mufasa clone…therefore, he was definitely Mohatu’s son. The resemblance is too strong. Plus, Mufasa says, “Let me tell you something my father told me” which indicates the royal line is passing from father to son. The King is always male. Uru She’s usually depicted as a dark lioness, and Mohatu was dark. Also, there needs to be more female royalty. There are four male royals--Mohatu, Mufasa, Scar, and Simba—and only one female—Kiara. For balance, Uru should be the heir! (Though technically, we don’t know if Mohatu was only king because his mate was royalty). Just because Ahadi taught Mufasa about the Kings of the Past doesn’t mean he was the royal heir—it just means he knew about the star myths. Who is Nala's Father? Mufasa As the dominant male, he should mate with most of the females. Scar Sarafina X Scar romances are popular, Scar is the only other male. A Rogue Sarafina mated with a random other lion. Royalty from a Neighbouring Pride "It’s a tradition going back generations!”—for the princess from the neighboring pride to marry the prince of the Pridelands! Or something like that. Mheetu Scar's Son In the concept art Mheetu seems to have Scar’s nose! Murdered When a male takes over a pride, he kills the cubs that aren't his. Especially male ones. This may be Nala's reason for fleeing. Exiled In real lions, when young males reach adolescence, they are forced out of the pride. Never Existed He only appeared in early concept art, people! He's not an actual character. Kopa Gender and Name Swap Kopa became Kiara. The gender and name changed, but it is the same cub. Unoffical Canon Six New Adventures were not published by Disney, therefore not canon, therefore Kopa never existed. Real Fluffy, Tanabi, Kopa, Kiara, Shanni, Chaka… They’re all part of the TLK universe. They all exist somewhere, be it as Kiara’s littermates not seen in-film, or born before or after Kiara. Not Real TLK2 doesn’t count as cannon anyway, it’s a direct-to-video sequel. Tell me TLK 1 1/2 is cannon and the bowing at Simba's presentation is all because of Pumbaa's fart. Tell me that is cannon. So TLK2 isn't either. Murdered or Exiled He was born before, or as a twin to Kiara and murdered (or chased away and assumed murdered), thus Simba banished Zira and is overprotective of Kiara. He usually is in love with Vitani in this version. Born After Kopa is Kiara’s younger sibling. All the events of Six New Adventures happened as written, Kiara and Kovu are just off-screen somewhere, perhaps running their own pride. Scar and Zira's Relationship Queen The reining theory. Originally cannon, but written out at the last minute, she is called his queen in several TLK2 books and cut-scenes, and many fans don’t realize it isn’t cannon. Follower Her official designation, according to some members of the production team. Stalker Given her unfaltering adoration for him, and the fact that her “child” is his “heir”? Either she made it up that her kid was Scar’s heir, or she kidnapped whatever kid he declared his heir! Sister She looks a lot like him, and why else would Scar declare a cub that wasn’t his own to be his successor? Because Kovu is his nephew—as close to a son as he had. Daughter She looks a lot like him, she is presumably younger than him (Otherwise she’d be an aging grandma by the end of TLK2), she adores him, and her child was picked as his heir. This doesn’t necessarily preclude her being his queen, either. Ever wonder why Nuka was so messed up? Father of Zira's cubs Scar and Zira Parented All of Them Sure they SAY Kovu wasn’t Scar’s son, but that makes no sense. Non-related male cubs are killed by the dominant male, not made heir. Kovu was Scar’s son in the original script, and I’m sticking to it! Scar Parented None of Them Scar was infertile, or not Zira’s mate (see Zira’s relationship to Scar). Nuka and Vitani * Kovu’s Adoption: Nuka was too weak to be heir, and Vitani was a girl, so Scar picked a random cub who resembled him. Zira adopted Kovu as her own out of respect for Scar’s wishes. * Zira’s Revenge: Scar started flirting with Nala (as in The Madness of King Scar from the Broadway show), so Zira mated with a random male out of revenge. Scar accepted Kovu anyway (or perhaps Scar didn't know). Nuka Vitani and Kovu are littermates from a rogue lion (often Chumvi, Malka, or Tojo)-- they appear the same age so they could not have had a different father. * Zira's Revenge: Zira was jealous of Nala and had an affair * Scar's Genetic Weakness: Scar may have told Zira to mate with a different male because his own offspring were not strong enough. * Nuka's Deformity: In the Zira as Scar’s daughter theory, Nuka could be an inbred mistake, thus she and Scar knew they could no longer mate. Nuka is really weird looking, scrawny, and mite-infested. Scar was Kovu's father, but Zira was not his mother * Scar's Infidelity: Scar snuck around behind Zira’s back and fathered Kovu with another lioness, but lied to avoid her rage and told her he was adopting a random cub. Zira blindly believed it, and adopted Kovu as her own. * Zira's Madness: Scar was never romantically involved in Zira, but she incessantly stalked him. When he had a cub with another lioness, Zira killed/exiled the mother and kidnapped her cub (Kovu), and raised Kovu as her own child so she could raise Scar's heir and lead his kingdom. Outsiders Pride Landers Originally part of Mufasa’s pride, they believed in Scar as their true king (taking his side even after finding out about his murder of Mufasa, or disbelieving it), fought Simba, and were banished Scar's Children They were Scar’s children, or other cubs born under Scar’s rule. Knowing no other king (as Mufasa’s name was forbidden), they believed Scar was the true king and Simba was an outsider stealing his throne. Different Lionesses Possibly led by Zira, they came across the Pridelands and Scar accepted them into his pride. They may have been lionesses without a male, or Scar may have killed their male and taken the females. Category:Blog posts